Until death do us part
by Atomzahl
Summary: During his dark days of captivity, the paths of the ex-council member and the mysterious mage of death cross, with unforeseen consequences. Zeref/Jellal. Yaoi. Explicit.


After Jellal Fenandes had been convicted by the Magic Council of high treason; he found himself robbed of his honour and freedom. During his months of solitary confinement, the once so powerful mage slowly fell into darkness again, only able to mutter the name of a mage who vanished a long time ago.

The name of a person with magic capable to exterminate life. Jellal's saviour.

During his dark days of captivity, the paths of the ex-council member and the mysterious mage of death cross, with unforeseen consequences.

**Until death do us part.**

The floor was cold, as always. When he hit the ground of his magic absorbing cell, Jellal Fernandes didn't even look into the eyes of his tormenter. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

'Pig, food!' the Council guard hissed and threw him a bowl with an unknown liquid that was supposed to look something like soup. The bowl hit the ground and ruined Jellal's coat. He didn't speak, though. He just silently sat down and averted his eyes. Don't give them the satisfaction. The guard grinned and treated the man with an extra strike of lightning. After that, he left. Jellal panted for breath and opened his eyes. The cell floor was a complete mess and he had nothing to clean it with, except for his coat. It was extremely humiliating that a once so powerful member of the Magic Council was literally being treated as an animal now, but after all that had happened he could have foreseen this.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from hating the Council more and more. During his stay in the Council, he realized that there was a lot of corruption going on. Mages were bribed and people who weren't capable of even wielding a magic sword somehow took the places of the lower ranks in the council.

Jellal however, was a different story. The mage gained some very advanced dark magic that even the Council didn't know about. He saw it all as a way to become closer to the man he wanted to see so desperately. A person who was believed to hold the source of magic: darkness itself. Zeref.

'Zeref.. are you still in this world? Are the rumours true?' A battered and humiliated man whispered into thin air. To nothingness. No one answered.

Jellal hadn't seen daylight in months now. His hate grew stronger and before he even realized it, he fell into darkness again. There was only one thing, one sole obsession that kept him from falling: Zeref.

'Zeref..' Yes he remembered that name, despite his fragmented memories.

A door opened and a few weak rays of light entered the room. It was the guard again. Jellal wondered what torment awaited him this time. He sat back and closed his eyes.

'Look what we have here. Are we awake, trash?' he scolded. Trash? That idiot apparently moved on to something new.

'Let's have some fun with you,' the guard grinned and pointed his lightning sceptre at Jellal. The man grit his teeth and waited.

'Now. That's enough. Vanish.'

Suddenly, Jellal felt his body shivering of coldness. He felt the presence of an immense magical power. It paralyzed his body. He looked up, still shivering, and saw the guard turn to ash before his very eyes.

'W-what-'

'I created it. And I can destroy it as well.' The moment Jellal scanned the room to see where this strange voice came from; his eyes crossed incredibly penetrating red eyes. It struck his body with fear.

'W-what is- w-who-'

The silhouette in the dark came closer and revealed itself to Jellal. His eyes widened.

'Are you from the Council?' he asked. The man standing in front of Jellal looked as someone his age, but he was at a far greater level than him. One could easily tell just from standing in his presence. His white toga wrapped around his torso gave him an almost heavenly look, as if someone not from this world. Admitted, there were some pretty weird looking mages in Fiore, but the intimidating air of this person was enough to stop Jellal's breath and look at him in shock. It was all he could do. He was fear-struck.

'No. I am not a member of the Council. I find it kind of disappointing that you don't know my name, even when standing in my presence. Anyway…' The mage opened the door of Jellal's cell door and allowed Jellal to leave.

'.. you are a very capable mage. I admire your determination and your sense of honour. You have proven that in your months of captivity. Now, follow me.' The man turned around and left the room.

'B-but wait! Who are you?' Jellal wasn't given the time to think, because he could hear voices in the corridors. Quickly, he jumped up and followed the mysterious young man in a network of halls. They quickly found themselves surrounded by an army of Council mages. One of them was Doranbalt.

'You! What are you doing with our prisoner? Have you any idea who-' Doranbalt's voice stopped as crossed the bright red eyes of his enemy.

'N-no. Impossible. Everybody, run! RUN!' For a split second, the mages were too dumbfounded to do anything. Doranbalt.. ordering them to.. run?

'Boss, that's Jellal over there. We can't let him get away.'

'RUN you idiot, if you want to live!' Doranbalt screamed as panic struck his body.

'Too late.'

The next thing Jellal knew, was that a strange, yet extremely powerful black wave appeared in front of him. As fast as he could, he ran away and duck for shelter.

'Aaaahhh! No!' He fell to the ground, tried to shield his body for cover.

As quickly as the wave appeared, it vanished. Trembling and heavily panting, Jellal crawled to where the mysterious man stood.

'N-no.. impossible. They are all.. dead?' Slowly Jellal stood up, holding onto the wall for support. He looked at a pile of bodies. The man turned around.

'Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. It's nearly impossible to fight against the true nature of my magic, because if it would be, I would have already done it myself.'

Jellal looked down at a dead Doranbalt and his henchmen. Somehow, this man eradicated an entire army of Council mages with just one blow. The silence was terrifying.

'W-who are you?' Only now he realized he had been trembling the whole time.

'My name is Zeref. You ought to know by now. Follow me.'

Astonishment and fear struck his body. Zeref? Zeref?!

'Z-Zeref..' Without thinking, Jellal's legs followed Zeref. So this was the true power of Zeref. Without further interference by the Council, Zeref took Jellal to the ship of Grimoire Heart.

As the ship flew away, the two mages were alone up in the air. Jellal silently sat next to Zeref.

'I'm glad you're still alive, Jellal Fernandes,' the black mage spoke as he gazed through the interior of the deceased Hades' ship. Zeref now sat on the exact same spot as the dead Grimoire Heart master.

'Lord Zeref, I never expected you to-'

'Live?' Zeref added. He nodded.

'Yes. I am not supposed to be alive. As you probably know, I am what humans call immortal. Yet, my past and yours have a lot of similarities. This is the reason I want you alive,' he added. Jellal looked up at the mage and crossed his eyes.

'Want me alive?' Jellal asked, not sure how to interpret those words. He didn't particularly like the sound of it, since he had been a captive for months.

'Yes,' Zeref said and showed a very subtle sly smile. Jellal could be mistaken, but he seemed to detect Zeref's features softening a bit.

'Our pasts are one reason. There is still another reason which I'll explain to you later.'

Suddenly, the mage stood up and walked towards Jellal. Softly, he caressed the man's cheek and trailed along the marking on his face. It made Jellal shiver.

'L-lord..' he whispered confused. Zeref's hand felt cold, but soft. Somehow, someway, Jellal _liked_ it to his own astonishment.

'Is this part of the initiation or something?' Jellal asked while smiling a bit awkward. He felt strange being touched by a man like this, and not just ordinary man: Zeref out of all people. As far as Jellal knew, he was only involved with women. But how came that his body reacted in such way to Zeref's touch?

Damn, he shouldn't think about him this way. Zeref was a man and – not forget to mention – at least four hundred years old.

'I can see it in your eyes. Lust,' Zeref mused and sat down on Jellal's lap. The man's eyes widened in shock.

'I.. I… Please, lord. Let's not get involved in.. Something like this,' Jellal tried as Zeref trailed his fingers along his neck, sniffing up the blue-haired man's scent.

'Why?' His voice sounded remarkably soft for someone who just wiped out an entire Magic Council squad. It was as if time stood still and killing became a mere routine. Jellal couldn't help himself but to shiver at Zeref's touch. His fingertips trailed alongside the traitor's side, caressed his chest. Even though Jellal wore his coat, the places where Zeref touched him still burned. Was it fear that held him back from punching the man? No. It wasn't fear. He didn't even think about punching him in the first place. And wait a second: there was still a question to answer.

'Because.. I.. you are a man and uh..' That sounded pathetic. He waited for Zeref to laugh in his face, but the mage of death stayed surprisingly calm. His hand stopped at Jellal's jaw, allowing rubbing his thumb over his cheek. It felt soft and nice.

'Does it matter? Besides; you still owe me for saving you from the Council.' Jellal looked Zeref in the eyes. His eyes were brown again and his features softened. He looked like a totally different person than the mage who relentlessly eradicated the Council's army. His face was decorated with a subtle smile. Still, Jellal realized that Zeref wasn't a person you should anger for the sake of your life. He never had a problem with submitting to the dark mage, but he had never imagined that Zeref wanted him to submit to him in a sexual way. It made Jellal feel insecure. And he hated insecurity. He was a man who led games, not the person who was being played.

But still, this was Zeref sitting on his lap, nibbling his ear, making him gasp for air. Damn, that mage was hot. How would he look like without his robes? Jellal wondered: was Zeref the person who loved to fuck the hell out of somebody, or would he be the one taking it? Shit, he shouldn't be thinking like this! Damn it, he cursed at himself.

For a moment, Jellal closed his eyes.

'Yes, my lord. I do. But I want to know.. is this a part of a plan? Am I part of a plan?' Zeref smiled and let go of Jellal for a moment.

'I'm not in the mood for questions right now, but I will answer every question you ask as soon as we're done.' Zeref's expression softened. Softly, he kissed Jellal's lips. A shiver rolled down his spine, but it wasn't a shiver of disgust. It was a shiver of _excitement. _Fuck, did this mean he _liked_ what Zeref was doing? A man kissed him, for god's sake!

'W-wait.. lord Z-' Zeref hushed him with another kiss as he snaked his pale, slender arms around Jellal's neck.

'How far do you intend to take this?' Jellal asked with a glimpse of panic in his eyes. It highly amused Zeref, much to Jellal's annoyance. He felt humiliated, but he wasn't sure whether to like it or not.

'I should kill you just for disobeying my orders,' Zeref smiled as his hands wandered through Jellal's hair. The mage looked at him in shock.

'I.. I'm sorry,' he spoke.

'I won't disappoint you,' Zeref promised and kissed Jellal once again. He still didn't kiss the black mage back. A part of him desperately wanted to, but another part told him that he shouldn't be doing this with a man, with lord Zeref for god's sake!

'Is it not good enough?' Zeref softly asked, as he received no cooperation from Jellal.

'I- it..' It was good enough all right. He didn't know how, but Zeref was capable of detecting the places where Jellal loved to be touched in no time, something that most women took months to discover.

'Show me how you want it,' Zeref spoke softly and caressed Jellal's jawline. Something inside the ex-council member snapped.

He had enough of this humiliation. If Zeref wanted to play this little game with him, Jellal Fernandes would at least be the one leading it.

'If that is your wish my lord.'

And so Jellal smashed his own sense of pride to pieces and bent over to Zeref. With a little hesitation at first, he pressed his lips against Zeref's. They felt incredibly tender and soft.

Their tongues battled for dominance, as both Zeref and Jellal allowed themselves to explore each other's bodies. Zeref tugged Jellal's coat off and Jellal loosened the white toga around his body, exposing a bare piece of his chest. He quickly kissed the newly exposed piece of skin, causing Zeref to shiver and pant. For a moment, his eyes glittered victoriously.

'You enjoy this, Jellal,' Zeref concluded as he felt Jellal's hands underneath his robes.

'Same about you, lord Zeref,' Jellal smiled before their lips crashed again.

After a bit of a struggle, Jellal managed to remove the long white toga around Zeref's body as he still kissed him, more and more frenzied. Jellal wanted to taste every bit of Zeref. His mouth, his neck, his bare chest and every bit of skin his clothes still hid! The men were heavily panting and Jellal felt he came to a shortage of breath soon. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

Zeref chuckled as their eyes crossed.

'Are you already exhausted now?' Jellal looked at him in utter surprise.

'I had expected better from an ex-council member.' Slowly, a grimace formed on Jellal's mouth. Both their eyes twinkled.

'Is that a challenge, my lord?' Zeref smiled and stroked across Jellal's cheek.

'I don't know, Jellal. Is it?'

A challenge? Zeref challenged him?

With a loud growl, Jellal threw Zeref to the ground and pinned him to the floor of Grimoire Heart's ship. For a moment, the mage of death was too surprised to react. He wasn't given exactly the time to adjust to the situation, as Jellal attacked his mouth and neck, grabbing his body and tearing the black robes. With that he earned a soft moan from Zeref, who _really_ enjoyed this. His body was literally asking for it, craving his touch, begging for more! It wanted to be ravished; to be taken without mercy or hesitation.

And Jellal? He couldn't get enough of the reactions he got out of Zeref. He wanted to hear his voice more. He imagined a time where he had to obey this man's every order, but he couldn't fathom it that lord Zeref out of all persons would be begging _him_ for more. It made his lust stir and twirl inside his stomach.

So, Zeref. You were the one starting it, I'll be the one finishing it! Jellal thought to himself as he kissed every spot of Zeref's pale body. The black mage whimpered softly and shivered at his touch. Jellal already noticed that his nipples were one of his sweet spots, so he licked and pinched them, earning more and more of Zeref's voice.

'So that is what you like,' Jellal smiled sadistically to a panting Zeref underneath him.

'There are a few other things I like as well,' Zeref replied. For a moment, Jellal glared at Zeref sinisterly. A sly smile formed on his face as he allowed his hand to trail from Zeref's collarbone to his lower regions. The man's eyes widened as Jellal playfully stroked the fabric of his boxer short.

'Found it,' Jellal smiled victoriously and got hold of Zeref's member.

'Ah- ahh. Nngh.. Jellal,' the mage whispered with a flushed face as he felt Jellal moving his hand along the length. He didn't expect Jellal Fernandes to actually go this far. Not that he mind though. He loved to see him this horny.

Fuelled by blind lust, Jellal increased his pace and strength. Zeref panted heavily and tried his best not to moan. His pearls of sweat formed on his body, which Jellal licked eagerly. The fruits of his success. Zeref is mine!

Still, the lack of hearing Zeref's voice didn't satisfy Jellal enough though, so he decided to take it one step further.

'Ah- aahh!' Tears formed in Zeref's eye corners as Jellal's mouth enveloped his length. He felt the blue-haired mage's tongue swirling around his wet erected manhood, making him go crazy.

'J- Jellal… nnh. Ah!'

Zeref gripped the man's hair, breathing sharply at an unexpected movement from Jellal. Shit, this man was good! Though Jellal probably never tried this before, Zeref quickly concluded that he was a natural. His hands caressing his sac and his tongue making him go crazy.. he couldn't get enough of Jellal!

Craving, begging for more, he firmly held on to Jellal's shoulders.

Suddenly, Jellal stopped and Zeref let out a small sound of disappointment.

'My lord, do you wish for me to take you now?' For a brief moment, Zeref was too dumbfounded to say anything and could nothing but stare in awe at the man on top of him.

'Kiss me first,' Zeref whispered and Jellal hovered over him and gave him a slow, yet passionate kiss. The black mage's hands got hold of Jellal's coat and slid it off.

'Undress yourself, I want to see your body,' he added and licked his lips in anticipation. The sight of a naked Zeref was too beautiful to behold. The slight pink blush on his face, his moist eyes with little pearls of tears in the corners and of course his soft pale flesh he desperately wanted to devour. It made Jellal's arousal grow like never before.

With a flushed face for being so on the spot, Jellal did as his master told him to and took off his top.

'That's not enough.'

Silently, Jellal removed his pants as well. Without hesitation, Zeref took care of his boxers, leaving Jellal completely naked. He hated feeling so vulnerable, but he liked it at the same time. He tried desperately to hide the blush on his face, only to realize that it was no use.

Softly, Zeref allowed to trail his fingers along the shape of his side and drew circles over his slight six-pack. He gazed at his partner's body in awe.

With his eyes, Jellal practically begged Zeref to touch him _there_. A sly smile decorated Zeref's face as he wandered over Jellal's body, purposely leaving his already dripping arousal untouched. He wanted to know how far he could take it. The mage of death really enjoyed this little play, as the smile on his face betrayed.

'Zeref, _please_,' Jellal panted, already forgetting his usual prefix of 'lord'.

With a subtle smile, Zeref decided to put the man out of his misery. With trained precision, he slid his hand along the length of Jellal's hard member and started working it from the bottom to the top, increasing his pace and strength each time. Jellal was in a state of ecstasy, only able to undergo his touches and softly moan Zeref's name. He wondered how much experience the man actually had with men.

'Z-Zeref… more, please, _more!' _he begged as his body ran out of control. His flesh became sweaty and Zeref's hands were covered in his body fluids. He gripped the shoulders of his partner as his body raced towards its climax.

Suddenly, Zeref stopped. Jellal looked at him in shock.

'W-why did you-'

'I thought you wanted to take me,' the mage said with a soft smile. Jellal was astonished to see Zeref's black hair sticking to his forehead due to the action.

'I.. yes.' The sight of his naked body glistening in sweat was too beautiful to behold and the fact that Zeref didn't finish the job only fuelled his agonizing arousal.

Jellal played with Zeref's circle-shaped necklace for a moment, balancing it between his fingers.

'From whom did you get this?' he asked as their eyes meet.

'I'll answer your questions later. Do as you planned to,' the mage replied. Jellal grinned softly and lubricated his fingers with his saliva.

'As you wish.'

He moved his hand to Zeref's entrance, carefully pushing a finger inside. The mage immediately replied by gripping Jellal's shoulders and panting in an attempt to hide his pain.

'Ngh...'

Jellal looked up and crossed Zeref's eyes that were practically begging him to take him. This was a side of him that the Magical Council didn't know about, but was all the more alluring to Jellal. This was a perfect trade. Jellal Fernandes was a person who liked to hold the upper hand and Zeref – despite being the most fearsome mage in history – apparently loved to be dominated. Jellal could see it in his eyes, so he decided to not hold back anymore. The mingling of fear and intense lust drove him crazy.

After preparing the man for what would come next, Jellal retreated his hand and looked cautiously at Zeref.

'Are you okay?' Jellal wasn't a person who cared much about others, but he was more than willing to make an exception for Zeref.

'Yes. Continue,' a panting mage before him replied.

Jellal decided to play no more and got straight to business.

'Lie down, I want to see your face.' Zeref nodded and did as Jellal asked.

The blue-haired mage positioned himself and slowly pushed the tip of his member inside.

Zeref gasped and clung on to Jellal.

'Nn..' Sweat was dripping off their faces due to the tension and excitement.

Jellal continued entering the man, who felt surprisingly tight.

'Zeref.. L-lord.. are you-'

'Yes, I'm fine. Just call me Zeref.' Somehow, Zeref managed to reply surprisingly calm, even though his face showed traces of agony. Admitted: Jellal Fernandes was big and Zeref didn't have any experience in being taken. But he was so damn hot!

Slowly, Jellal started moving inside Zeref, who panted at the rhythm of his thrusts.

_God, he felt so good from the inside_, Jellal thought. He couldn't believe that he was claiming this body cursed with death to his own and get away with it. This was just too good to be true. With that thought lingering on his mind, he increased his pace.

He was fucking the great Zeref right here and now! _Zeref's mine! All mine!_

'Z-Zeref.. you're so.. tight..' he said in between moans, that got sweeter and sweeter.

'Jellal…' Zeref whispered, desperately trying to contain his voice. Jellal saw the pink blush on the mage's face. Incredible. Was he, the great Zeref, _ashamed? _

It fuelled his animalistic lust even more. With a growl, he plunged into Zeref, who grit his teeth. His pain soon vaporized into the air and made way for soft moans.

Jellal however, wasn't content. He wanted to hear more from him.

He paused for a moment and bent over to Zeref's ear. Softly, he licked the lobe.

'What do I need to do to hear more of your sweet voice? Please tell me, Zeref.'

Zeref looked at him in astonishment for a moment. What happened to Jellal? The look in his eyes changed.

'I-' Jellal stroked through the upwards sticking lock of Zeref's hair. He found it fascinating. He was sure to mark this man. He moved from Zeref's ear to his neck and collar bone, making sure to lick and kiss every spot of skin. Zeref shivered and Jellal smiled at the soft sounds he was making. His hands slid to the mages' nipples and pinched them.

'Ah.. nn..'

He entered Zeref again and thrust even harder.

'Aah, so tight. So good, Zeref…' During his wild thrusts, he slid his hands along Zeref's pale torso and playfully bit a nipple.

'Ah! Jellal!' That threw Zeref over the edge. Jellal's body tensed at the sound of Zeref's moans. He wanted more. His pace increased even more. Sweat dripped from the pair's foreheads. Zeref desperately clung onto Jellal, who let his tongue slide around the man's nipples while fucking him good.

Their mouths collided and Jellal could feel Zeref surrender to his lust.

'J-Jellal.. ah.. ahh, ngh.'

'Zeref… so tight.' Jellal crashed his lips onto Zeref's, kissing him aggressively.

'I want you… I can't..' The man was racing towards an inevitable climax, ravaging Zeref underneath him, hitting his sweet spot time after time. Zeref shut his eyes and arched his body to match Jellal's rhythm. _Shit, he was too good!_

_His sweet voice, god how he loved that sweet voice!_

'Zeref!' With one more hard thrust, Jellal came and his vision went blank for a moment.

Zeref shivered, not being able to control himself much longer.

'Ngh.. ah.. aah! Jellal!' He grabbed the man's body as he came, Jellal being completely surprised at the strength Zeref used.

After that, the pair simply lied next to each other to catch their breaths. Grimoire Heart's ship floated to an unknown destiny. Zeref looked at his partner, his hair being completely ruffled and his naked hot sweaty body next to his.

Without even knowing it, he slid his hands along Jellal's torso and pulled him closer to him.

'Is this affection, from the mage of death Zeref?' The ex-council member asked a bit surprised. Zeref smiled as he stroked a lock of blue hair out of Jellal's face.

At that point, he saw something new on Jellal's face.

'Jellal.. your memories. They came back? All of them?' Jellal smiled softly. Zeref was a very analytic person. He was aware of the fact that Jellal's memories were fragmented and incomplete due to the incident at the Tower Of Heaven. That was one of the reasons he didn't know how he looked like. But some characteristics of Jellal remained preserved, such as the manipulative, cold-hearted person he was.

'Yes. They returned. All of them. I remember your voice. I remember your commands.'

'My voice?'

'Yes, it is distorted and it sounded differently from your normal voice.'

Zeref looked at Jellal in surprise.

'I have never spoken to you before this day. But I have heard of you.'

Jellal freed himself from Zeref's embrace and sat up. He glanced at Zeref.

'What? But I heard you talking to me since I was a child, giving me orders to finish the Tower.'

Zeref shook his head. Somehow, the mage wasn't the least ashamed of the fact that he lied here naked on the floor of Grimoire Heart's ship with only the white toga covering his crotch.

'Somebody has been messing with your head. I have heard rumours of your attempt to revive me, but as you see now, I am very much alive. There is no need to resurrect me.'

'Messing with me? How come? How come that my memories returned just now?' Jellal asked a bit confused.

Zeref stroked softly through the man's hair.

'As I mentioned before: our pasts have a lot of similarities. You were a slave as a child; I have been a slave since I was a child. We both possess dark magic. A user should control his magic, but in my case it's the other way around. My magic controls me and therefore becomes my master. I can't do anything but succumb to its will. I have been battling the mental consequences of my curse ever since. Trauma, as you may call it. The same applies to you. You cannot banish the thing that consumes you from within. You can only accept it as a part of yourself and learn to live with it. Through this, just being in my presence makes you remember the things you forgot. It was just a matter of time. We are connected and we forever will be. Until death do us part.'

Jellal remained silent for a moment, allowed the words to sip in. After some time, he shook his head.

'This explanation isn't enough. I can't.. accept it as the whole truth behind my memories.' Zeref smiled.

'You're right. It isn't just our pasts, it's the nature of my magic as well. Just being in my presence for some time has its influence on a person. Yes, despite me not using my magic, I am able to make people fall into darkness, slowly and unconsciously. I am not a person of light. The Tower and all your memories around it are the core of your darkness. That past made you who you are, a corrupted dark mage. It's very hard for people like you to find light again. For someone like me, it's impossible.'

A moment of silence passed. Jellal quietly gathered his clothes and dressed himself again, not knowing that to say to Zeref. Were words even suitable in this situation?

The following night, Jellal lied silently in bed, thinking about Zeref. The man was looking through some books that originally belonged to Hades. He explained to the mage that he wasn't able to sleep and hadn't lied in a bed in years. Frankly enough, Jellal felt sorry for Zeref. And here he lied, thinking about the dark mage's well being instead of sleeping. Damn, somehow Zeref really got to him.

With a silent sigh, Jellal got out of bed and walked towards former Hades' library. The corridor was dark as always. It comforted him.

Zeref looked up from a book as Jellal entered the room.

'Are you still awake?' he asked. Jellal nodded and approached the man.

'Yes. Come.' Zeref glanced at him in surprise and lowered his book.

'To where?'

'To bed. It's late.'

'Is this affection, from the dark mage Jellal Fernandes?'

Jellal didn't answer and left the room.

Zeref smiled.


End file.
